A Yandere's Affection
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Am I the only one who thinks Nu is the cutest Yandere ever? One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello everybody, Resoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction. Just a warning though, if you get easily swayed by cuteness and/or tender scenes, there's a chance you could cry in this. I held back tears while writing this so don't think I don't know.

A Yandere is must-avoid but maybe not on Christmas...

You can consider this the counterpart to my _A Tsundere's Envy _Fanfiction.

* * *

**Ragna X Nu Short Story: A Yandere's Affection**

It was a Christmas night in Ragna's home. Ragna was enjoying a quiet Christmas to himself until the doorbell rang. He groaned to himself before answering the door. He opens up the door to find Nu standing right in front of him. In that instant, his eyes went wide.

"Oh God, what the hell do you want this time? If you're thinking of trying to fight me on Christmas day, I—"

Ragna was interrupted by Nu holding out a present to him. It was shaped like a small box. The wrapping amazingly matched the color of her cloak.

"Merry Christmas and some junk!" Nu said in her cute robotic voice. "Here's a Christmas present from me to you, dear Ragna! I hope you like it!"

Ragna was at a loss for words. Nu just did him a sincere act of kindness by being the ONLY person to have given him a gift. Well, Jin did but he just threw away whatever he got from him. Other than that, he didn't receive any presents from anyone every year so far until now.

"Th-thanks...Nu."

Nu puts her hands together in a begging way. "Please open it right now!"

Ragna sighed and decided to oblige to Nu's request. He tears through the wrapping and opens the box. What he takes out inside is a beautifully designed necklace with shiny beads. He saw a pendant on the necklace as well however, this wasn't exactly a pendant as it was a finger sized replica of Nu herself smiling happily. He stares at the pendant for a long time before looking at the doorway again. However, he doesn't see Nu this time. Ragna's eyes went wide again. He drops the box and quickly wears the necklace around his neck and takes a step out his door to look around for Nu's figure.

"H-Hey! Nu, where are you? Nu!" Ragna said with a scared tone.

Suddenly, he felt one finger tap his shoulder, he turns around to see Nu standing at the place he was standing a few seconds ago. Nu was laughing at Ragna and normally, he would get irritated by this but somehow, he just sighed and let it slide. He steps back into his home with Nu in it. He looks at her in the eye kneels down to her level.

Nu puts her hands together in a hopeful fashion. "Does Ragna like it?"

All of a sudden, she felt her body being wrapped by Ragna in a hug. She was about to squeal in happiness but Ragna spoke first.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too, Nu. I love this necklace. Did you make it?"

"Y-Yes...all f-for...Rag...na...WAAAHHHH!"

Nu couldn't stop herself from crying tears of happiness. It felt like a dream come true for her. She was being wrapped by the person she loved and was told that he loved her gift. He continued to hold her in a hug until she stopped crying. Once she did, Ragna released it and stood back up. Nu wiped the remaining tears she had and started to walk to the door but Ragna blocked her. She looks up at Ragna who had a serious look.

"Ragna...Nu is happy but she has to go...home." Nu said somberly.

Ragna hesitated for a second but proceeded with his sentence. "Nu...for tonight and tomorrow...you ARE home." Ragna said while smiling.

Nu gasped and her eyes started to tear up again. Not one moment too soon, she starts sobbing uncontrollably. She hugs Ragna while burying her face into Ragna's chest. Ragna returns the hug with gentleness of an angel. After an eternity, Nu finally stopped crying and the two released their hug.

"Hey, Ragna."

"What?"

"Jin is kind of like Nu. Why does Ragna like Nu more than Jin?"

"Because, he has that freaking Ice Car, he really wants to kill me out of hate and he wears tights every day."

The both of them laughed a bit.

"Merry Christmas, Nu." Ragna said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ragna." Nu replied sweetly.

They hugged once again and started to spend their Christmas night together. It was the best Christmas of Ragna's natural born life. For him, this felt even better than the Christmas Days of when the church of his past was still standing. He vowed to Nu that he will wear that necklace at all times and never to take it off.

"_Thank you, Saya..."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first Ragna X Nu Fanfiction. I had this in mind for quite a while now.

**Important:** If you're going to leave a review, please don't make the same mistake of leaving a comment saying stuff about the Ice Car strategy thing like the first one did. Number one: It was meant to be a joke. Second, reviews are meant to critique the work itself, not initiate gameplay strategies. It's a little thing that just...bothers me. I mentioned Ice Car a few times in previous Fanficions and I didn't have post this warning. So I'm just asking nicely here to NOT comment about Ice Car being a strategy because that has nothing to do with any flaws my writing may have. You can still say something like how it's funny how I joke around with the Ice Car fan term. Thank you for reading this important thing I had to say. If you want to know more of what I'm talking about, check my profile for more detail.

**A Yandere's Affection: End**


End file.
